fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dollarcorp
Overview On a technical level, Dollarcorp is a vast corporation with interests and holdings in countless planes of existence throughout reality. While its product line includes just about anything one could ever imagine a company might sell, its specialties are technology, finance and weapons of all shapes and kinds. On a more practical level, Dollarcorp is, essentially, a massive, interdimensional empire that enforces its will through a combination of economic domination and sheer brute force. Entire universes have been brought under its heel, their resources plundered and their populations enslaved. The company is in a state of constant and relentless expansion - the larger Dollarcorp grows, the more resources it must acquire to maintain its solvency. Yet, the more resources it acquires to maintain its solvency, the larger Dollarcorp grows. Therefore, Dollarcorp has never and will never have "enough." It must always grow or it will die. In a closed system, this would mean that Dollarcorp's rapid expansion would eventually peter out and it, like all empires, would eventually fade into history. However, since it discovered interdimensional travel relatively early on in its existence, it has not yet had to face this problem because it has always had access to new realms to plunder. If one assumes that reality is infinite, this means that Dollarcorp will never stop expanding unless stopped by some force external to it. However, the longer Dollarcorp expands, the more difficult this act will become. If the end of Dollarcorp will happen anywhere, however, it is Khazan. The company became interested in the Nexus shortly after learning of its existence. Its leadership views Khazan as the opportunity to permanently secure Dollarcorp's expansion into the rest of reality, thus ensuring the company's eternal life. Consequently, it has devoted increasingly large amounts of resources toward conquering it. However, the methods that had so effectively worked on countless worlds in countless planes caught in Dollarcorp's path before have, somehow, failed to work in Khazan, much to the puzzlement of the firm's top leaders. While the company has become a force to be reckoned with since establishing beachhead operations, Dollarcorp's goal of complete conquest has repeatedly eluded it. Consequently, the firm continues to escalate its efforts there, pouring more and more time and attention into gaining what it sees as the key to ensuring Dollarcorp avoids the fate that has met every single other empire in the history of existence. Whether it will succeed remains to be seen. Key Leaders Marc Dollar The founder and CEO of Dollarcorp, he has dictatorial control over every aspect of the corporation. While he delegates many decisions involving the company's day to day operations, Dollar and Dollar alone guides the firm's overall strategic vision. Utterly without scruples of any kind, his ruthlessness and cunning have taken Dollarcorp from a small, single store on an isolated, backwoods planet to the current, interdimensional juggernaut it is today. He worries for the future of the company, though, and sees Khazan as the solution to his anxieties. His direct lieutenants, The Board, oversee various aspects of his company. All are completely loyal to him. The Board Deidre Dollar The daughter of Marc Dollar, whom he found as a baby one day abandoned in the rain. In an uncharacteristically compassionate move, the mogul adopted the infant and raised her as his own. Raised with the best education money could possibly buy, she grew up to be just as ferocious and shrewd as her father and was eventually promoted to lead the company's entire financial operations as head of the business division. She is rightly considered to be an economic genius. She affects a aristocratic demeanor and is a big proponent of social darwinism. Dr. Franklin Nomar Devastatingly brilliant, preternaturally perceptive and utterly insane, Nomar is the head of Dollarcorp's research and development division. The only thing that is important to Nomar is scientific advancement and the ingenious advances he produces for the company are simply an after-effect. Utterly lacking in anything resembling scruples and morals, he is loyal to Marc Dollar only because the CEO allows him the freedom to experiment without any consideration to ethics whatsoever. Prone to muttering to himself. Often kills lab assistants. Is, at once, megalomaniacal and extremely insecure. Deidre Dollar considers him disgusting and often looks down upon him. The Board also includes directors of intelligence, military, culture and special projects, though these have not made themselves known within Khazan yet. ' Rank and file Dollarcorp Special Ops Assassins, saboteurs and spies for Dollarcorp, they address the company's more persistent problems. Dollarcorp Frontline Cyborgs Dollarcorp's main shock troops, most often used in full frontal assaults in military confrontations.